


we're just getting started, don't you tiptoe

by orphan_account



Series: helianthus // kaishin discord prompts [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 'love letters' i say as i write another pick-up line, Love Letters, M/M, Pining, i apologize for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Show me more, a little more, it's getting scandalous.





	we're just getting started, don't you tiptoe

**Author's Note:**

> me: I Can't Believe It's Not Angst!

Kaito was at his wit's end.

This was the fourth Dior Homme-scented letter he's received! "Letter" was an overstatement, though. It was nothing but a small message printed on cardstock. Always marked with a Coral Blue No. 5 kiss mark. It was driving him insane! Who in the hell was leaving these 'letters' on his person when he's so on-guard all the time? Who does that?

He looks at the card: _"I love the way your ass looks in your KID trousers. ;)"_

He almost crumples the card and tosses it in the trash bin. Almost. He's too red in the face - from embarrassment or flattery, he isn't sure - to do that. It's driving him up the fucking wall.

Really, he just wants to know who the hell his mystery admirer was. Was it too much to ask?

The letter was left in his shoe locker this time. It could be anyone. He was so desperate to know who this person was, he was almost willing to ask Hakuba to help him out but... and he reads the letter again, "KID" is mentioned. He was not about to give Hakuba proof that he was KID. So, it had to be someone with prior knowledge of his identity.

The only person whom he could think of was in a happy, monogamous relationship with the childhood friend of his dreams, and Kaito would never question him about something as inane as having an interest in Kaito. Seriously, Kudou Shinichi was untouchable that way.

Speaking of Shinichi, wasn't he in Ekoda? Something about checking out the next KID heist location.

"Lucky detectives, getting a break from school," he muttered, keeping the letter in his book bag and replacing his indoor shoes with his outdoor ones. He was going to be doing his own checking out later tonight. You know, the usual. Checking for traps, double-checking his exits, all that jazz. Jii mentioned something about new gadgets, so he was gonna be dropping by the Blue Parrot too. Hmm, what else was on the agenda?

"Oi, Kaito!"

"Hm?"

Speak of the devil and he will appear. Shinichi was outside Ekoda High, waiting. For him? What for? Was it a case? Did he find something interesting in the heist location?

"Shinichi? What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thought I'd wait for you, is all."

He looked absolutely flawless. Sun-kissed skin from all those times playing soccer, neatly combed hair that probably felt as soft and smooth as it looked, a dangerous smirk that was doing things to Kaito's heart, and eyes the color of sapphires more precious than Kaito's ever stolen.

Fuck, he was gone.

"I see." Play it cool, Kaito. Play it fucking cool.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, "You alright? You're kinda red in the face. Fever?" He was about to place his hand on Kaito's forehead before Kaito's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. He did not squeak. Kuroba Kaito did not squeak. "I... I mean. It's okay. I'm fine. Just a little um, surprised from my... latest letter."

"Ah, you mean those love letters you told me about?" Shinichi looked really interested in the topic, "Did you figure out who they were from?"

"Yeah, that's the thing. I have no idea. But the list of suspects has gone down, though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. The letter mentioned KID. As in, they knew I was KID," Kaito brought a hand to his chin, mimicking Shinichi's thinking pose, "so that removes nearly all of the class, including Aoko. But that means it could be Akako like I initially suspected or..." Kaito blanched.

Shinichi eyed him quizzically, "Kaito?"

Kaito stopped walking, "Shinichi..."

Shinichi paused a few steps in front of him, "Yes?"

"Y-you don't think... it's Hakuba... do you?"

Silence.

...

"You're ridiculous," Shinichi said, starting to walk again. Kaito chased after him, "No, but what if it was! What if he was baiting me into revealing that I was KID and so he--"

Shinichi turned to face him, looking annoyed, "Kaito, Hakuba's literally head-over-heels for Aoko-san, like you said. Why would he write you love letters if he's too busy trying not to be so tongue-tied whenever she's within hearing range?"

"But what if it's a trap?!"

Shinichi groaned, looking to the heavens for patience. "This is ridiculous."

Kaito was too troubled about the possibility that Hakuba might be his mystery admirer that he didn't notice Shinichi change directions. "Eh, Shinichi?"

"I remembered I have something I gotta do," Shinichi says, heading to the direction of the train station, "See you tomorrow, Kaito."

Right, tomorrow. The heist.

He would have to think about his mystery-admirer-hopefully-not-Hakuba once the heist was over. First order of business, visit the Ekoda Museum of the Arts. Then, Blue Parrot.

God, was he gonna be okay?

* * *

 

The heist was a success, as usual.

The gem was not Pandora, as usual.

But that was fine, he's long since given up on the existence of such a gem. He was mostly just doing it for the fans and the thrill of the chase. Snake and his bastards long gone along with Shinichi's own Organization.

"Now, for the great escape." He said one foot on the edge of the roof, hang glider at the ready.

The door to the rooftop burst open, one set of footsteps running into the roof. Shinichi.

"Hmph, seems you're far too late this time, Tantei-ku--" His voice died in his throat. He was doing his usual dramatic confrontation before he exited the scene when he turned around to see that Shinichi... Shinichi was...

"Tantei-kun...? Why do you have lipstick on...?"

Kudou Shinichi, in all his Greek statue-like glory, was standing before Kaito, with wind-tussled hair, panting a little, and with blue lips. A familiar shade, actually. It looks kind of like...

"I-is that...?"

"Coral Blue No. 5 semigloss lipstick, yeah," Shinichi said, licking his lips. Kaito's eyes followed the movement of his tongue, mesmerized.

Wow, his throat was dry all of a sudden. That sure did happen.

"Wait," his own voice sounded so soft to him, "does that mean that you're--"

"Yeah, you idiot."

Oh my god.

It was official.

KAITO.EXE HAS CRASHED.

"Um?"

"God, Kaito. I knew you were dense, but I didn't think you were that dense. You're worse than even I am, and Ran says I'm the densest brick to have ever lived."

"Wait, wait, wait," he says, doing the universal sign for a timeout, "you mean all this time, you knew?"

"Well, yeah? I knew. I mean, I am the mystery admirer. Jeez, Kaito. Get with the times already."

That didn't make any sense! "But you-- I mean-- Ran-chan--"

"Ran and I are not a couple? She's been dating Eisuke since he came back? We're literally family at this point? Kaito?"

"Oh my god," He felt absolutely gobsmacked. Just plain surprised. Holy shit. "So, you like me? I mean, like like me?"

"Oh good, we're resorting to five-year-old vocabulary. Yes, Kaito. I 'like like' you. For a long time now."

"What? When?!" This was news to him. All this was news to him. And god, Shinichi still had the lipstick on.

"Remember the Bell Tree Express? That incident where you helped us out and disguised as Haibara?" How could he not remember? He almost died via bombs. That Vermouth lady held one hell of a grudge.

"That long?"

"Yeah."

"Shit," He groans, placing his head in his hands, "Fuck." This was... a lot to take in.

"Ahem," Shinichi fake-cleared his throat, getting Kaito's attention.

"Hm?"

"You still haven't told me how you feel, you know. I'm gonna assume nothing until you tell me. And I swear, if you break my heart I'm going to sic Ran on you," he says, voice with a hint of a quiver.

"Gods, Meitantei. I've loved you ever since you told me who you really were." He still wasn't looking at Shinichi, his face was all red. His heart was beating too fast. This was definitely a dream, yeah.

He placed his hands down when he heard Shinichi make a sound. His detective was red in the face, hand covering his mouth (that lipstick).

"Shinichi?"

Shinichi made another sound, but didn't say anything. Instead, he reached into his coat's front pocket, pulling out a sheet of cardstock. He handed it to Kaito without a word. This time, the letter wasn't printed out but was instead written in Shinichi's familiar handwriting.

_"Kaito,_

_You unbelievably stupid idiot. Do I have to spell it out for you? I like you. I love you. It's embarrassing as heck so I'm not gonna say it again. You'll have to pry this confession from my cold, dead lips, you idiot thief. Stop thinking of other guys when I'm with you, jeez. I was kinda offended you didn't think I was the one leaving those letters. I mean, they're not even letters, I guess. Your ass does look good in your KID trousers, though. Can you please realize that I'm madly in love with you already? I'm getting sick and tired of the scent of Dior Homme and I don't want to ask my mom to send me another tube of Coral Blue No. 5 again, or she'll want to know why I need it so much. And once my mother involves herself in this, we're both screwed._

_~~Hurry up and be mine already.~~ You're such an idiot._

_Sincerely,_

_Shinichi"_

Wow. That was one letter.

"Anyways, I'll let you go fly off, now. Nakamori-keibu and the others might be on their way here so--"

Kaito grabbed Shinichi's arm, dragging him close, kissing the ever-loving breath out of him. Shinichi was quick to wrap his arms around Kaito's neck, deepening the kiss.

Once they pulled apart for air, Kaito noticed that the lipstick on Shinichi's lips was smudged.

To his frustration, it made Shinichi look so much sexier. Unfair.

He reached a gloved hand out, wiping the smudge.

"Well then, Tantei-kun. I shall be taking my leave." Back to the KID persona. He placed one last peck on Shinichi's lips, "I'll see you later, loverboy." He jumped down the rooftop, activating his hang glider.

And hey, if he let out a little whoop of victory, only Shinichi heard him.

**Author's Note:**

> (double finger guns) AYE


End file.
